


Фантомная боль

by Cis_moll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Not A Fix-It, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Потянувшись, она перекатывается на бок, к Тони, протянув руку, чтобы пробежаться подушечками пальцев по его груди и пересекающему её тонкому шраму рубцовой ткани.Пальцы Пеппер проходят сквозь пустоту и прижимаются к холодной простыне с противоположной стороны кровати.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Фантомная боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [phantom pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885298) by [tonystarktrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarktrash/pseuds/tonystarktrash). 



Сигнал будильника срабатывает ровно в шесть. Пеппер слышит стон Тони, чувствует промеж рёбер сонно-игривый толчок его пальцев — это он так безмолвно негодует, требуя, чтобы она отключила уже этот трезвонящий кусок металла прежде, чем он умрет оттого, что проспал всего каких-то семь часов вместо положенных восьми. Пеппер вздыхает под их тяжёлым пуховым одеялом, тянется к своей прикроватной тумбочке и давит указательным пальцем на кнопку «отключить». Потянувшись, она перекатывается на другой бок, к Тони, протянув руку, чтобы пробежаться подушечками пальцев по его груди и пересекающему её тонкому шраму рубцовой ткани — и услышать его приглушенную жалобу на то, как холодна её рука.

Пальцы Пеппер проходят сквозь пустоту и прижимаются к холодной простыне с противоположной стороны кровати. Она садится, отряхивая в сторону копну своих рыжих волос, что обрамляют её лицо диким ореолом беспокойного ночного сна, и внезапно на миг теряет способность дышать. Тони Старк мёртв — Пеппер знает, что он мёртв, похоронил своё израненное тело на семейном участке кладбища в Лонг-Айленде в компании друзей и тех, кто пожелал почтить его память, отдав должное его великой жертве — вот уже несколько месяцев. И неизменно каждое утро срабатывает будильник, а Пеппер обращается к мужу, которого нет.

Нужно дышать. Пеппер обвивает себя руками, сжимая свои хрупкие плечи так сильно, как это только возможно. Просто дышать. В конце концов из груди Пеппер вырывается сдавленный вздох, и она малость возвращает себе контроль над собственным телом. Тони мёртв. Тони — мёртв. Одно утро паршивее другого — это конкретное вот вообще на грани катастрофы — Пеппер была абсолютно убеждена, что муж её находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она знала, что он выберется из постели, бормоча себе под нос что-то о коварном будильнике, что нанёс ему жесточайшую травму самим фактом своего существования, но улыбаясь перспективе разделить с Пеппер очередной восход солнца над озером, как и возможности приготовить Морган лучшие в мире блинчики в форме динозавров. Ах да, Тони же мёртв.

Этим утром Морган придётся довольствоваться хлопьями.

Пеппер, морщась от холода, на трясущихся ногах выбирается из постели, чтобы направиться в ванную, протирая на ходу глаза от слёз, что уже привычно покатились по её щекам. Тони больше нет на этом свете. А вот его зубная щётка, голубая в поперечную полоску — есть, стоит на своём законном месте, аккурат возле её собственной. В последнее время Пеппер всё настойчивее избегает зеркал. Нет нужды разглядывать свой измученный фасад, чтобы осознать, что выглядит она паршиво. Пеппер ощущает тяжесть мешков под глазами, маслянистость своей давно не видавшей руки косметолога кожи и соломенную сухость растрёпанных волос. Бесспорно, она должна, обязана функционировать ради Морган и каждое утро собирать себя по новой, только вот есть у Пеппер такое чувство, что вот ещё немного, и придется ей начать отрезать от себя по куску за раз, чтобы хоть мало-мальски удержаться на плаву.

— Завтрак, — бормочет она своим рукам, проводя мылом между ладонями и направляя их под струи обжигающей воды. Кожа розовеет, это нормально, и терпеть становится совершенно невыносимо. Пеппер ещё в состоянии испытывать боль, ведь она ещё здесь — ходит по земле и чувствует боль. А Тони здесь нет и не будет уже никогда.

— Кофе, — продолжает Пеппер, вытирая руки полотенцем с изящно вышитой на нём датой и инициалами. Затем она тихонько пробирается в коридор, переступая через неизменно скрипящий кусок паркета, по вине которого Тони испытывал некоторые сложности с тем, чтобы тайком выбраться ночью из постели по направлению неизменного гаража. Морган проспит ещё час, может, два. Раньше она имела обыкновение встречать новый день с первыми лучами солнца, но с тех пор, как Тони… не стало, поднять её с постели становится всё сложней. Наверно, она видит Тони во сне. Пеппер тянется, чтобы ухватиться за перила, едва не споткнувшись по пути на кухню. Вот бы и ей хоть разок увидеть Тони во сне. Другого Тони, конечно — не того, что, израненный и покалеченный, погиб у неё на глазах.

Умная кофеварка приветственно пищит, едва только Пеппер показывается в дверях кухни. Вздохнув, она распахивает один из шкафов и тянется к кружке, сознательно игнорируя ту, что предназначена «лучшему в мире папе». Сегодняшнему утру подстать скучная белая керамическая кружка — сегодня всё типично и лишено своих красок.

Пеппер хватает руками рычажок кофеварки, осторожно наливает её содержимое в кружку, вдыхая насыщенный аромат. Возможно, ей ещё под силу спасти этот день. Возможно. Оставив кофеварку позади, Пеппер глядит в свою кружку и ощущает новый толчок в груди. Тони и кофе. Да.

_Описание её должности об этом умолчало. Это определённо не было прописано и в её контракте. С другой стороны, думает Пеппер, потирая усталые глаза, это, возможно, попадает под категорию «вариативная часть рабочего процесса»._

_Всего несколько часов назад (кажется, в три с чем-то ночи) она сладко спала в своей постели, забившись под одеяло и наблюдая во сне какую-то невообразимую чушь, где определённо фигурировала та новая пара лабутенов, что днём она просматривала, намереваясь купить, когда в пятницу её счёт приятно пополнит очередное многозначное число со скромным наименованием «зарплата». А затем зазвонил её мобильный телефон. Для протокола, это был «Имперский марш». «Звездные войны», нестареющая классика. По крайней мере, об этом уведомил Пеппер Тони, когда беззастенчиво вырвал телефон у неё из рук и просто добавил рингтон к своему контакту. Кажется, она тогда неосмотрительно бросила, что как-то не довелось ей в жизни глянуть ни единого эпизода. Тони, обиженно насупившись, игнорировал её до конца дня._

_— Что? — сонно интересуется Пеппер, прижимая к уху телефон._

_— Пеппер! — Тони кажется счастливым и очень, очень пьяным, — ты там спишь?_

_— Мистер Старк, сейчас… который час?_

_— Тот самый час, когда эти придурки решили отчего-то закрыться, мисс Поттс. Нуждаюсь в срочной эвакуации, ведь ГРЁБАНЫЙ БАРМЕН… — здесь Пеппер отвела телефон на расстояние вытянутой руки, разумно опасаясь разрыва своих нежных барабанных перепонок, — забрал у меня ключи. Заладил, что, мол, я слишком пьян, чтобы водить машину, — голос Тони понижается до заговорщического шёпота, — и этот тип, наверно, прав, но, в любом случае… ты занята?_

_И вот Пеппер, не потрудившись и пижаму снять, усаживает свое сонное тело в машину и отправляется в какой-то пафосный бар, чтобы забрать с близлежащей обочины вусмерть пьяного Тони Старка. Затем она любезно помогает ему подняться по лестнице в его спальню, поворачивает его на бок, чтобы он, случись что, не подавился собственной рвотой, и оставляет его в полном одиночестве. Она всецело намеревается вернуться домой и доспать оставшиеся час-полтора, прежде чем прозвенит будильник, и ей придется начинать свой день… Но белый кожаный диван в гостиной Тони выглядит так маняще, да и что плохого случится, если она посидит там пару мгновений — может, минуту или две — чтобы дать глазам заслуженный отдых…_

_ДЖАРВИС услужливо будит Пеппер ровно в девять ноль-ноль, сообщив мимоходом, что сегодня утром она пропустила две важные встречи. Она по-прежнему в пижаме, стоит на кухне Тони Старка и ждёт, пока доварится её кофе — воистину, кофеварка, что стоит дороже её первой квартиры, не имеет ни малейшего права варить кофе так долго. На Пеппер накатывает приступ беспокойства: прошлой ночью Тони изрядно напился — серьёзнее, чем она когда-либо видела, а пил он примерно каждый день с момента их встречи, за очень и очень редкими исключениями._

_— ДЖАРВИС, где сейчас мистер Старк?_

_Повисает некоторая пауза._

_— В его мастерской, мэм._

_— Он там жив?_

_Тони как-то сообщил ей, что искусственный интеллект на самом деле не способен испытывать человеческие эмоции, но будь она проклята, если Джарвис в настоящий момент не испытывает веселье._

_— Да, мисс Поттс. Если не считать его жалобных сетований на жесточайшее похмелье, мистер Старк, кажется, чувствует себя неплохо._

_Как полнейшая идиотка, лишённая малейшего чувства гордости, она приносит чашку кофе и ему — когда Тони осуществлял в её адрес хоть малейший акт бескорыстного участия? И всё же она здесь, водружает кружку дымящегося горячего кофе со сливками и дополнительной ложечкой сахара (Тони тот ещё сладкоежка) на его рабочий стол, за которым Тони развалился, уронив голову на руки._

_— Кофе? — туманно уточняет он, поднимая голову и глядя на Пеппер своими невероятными карими глазами, что как всегда, отчего-то вызывают дрожь внизу живота._

_— Да, мистер Старк. Я собираюсь вернуться домой._

_— Ты и правда в пижамке, Поттс? Или это мне снится? — Тони приподнимает бровь, хитро улыбаясь, так что Пеппер готова поклясться, что взгляд его на мгновение рентгеном задерживается в районе её груди. Откровенно говоря, пристально рассматривать её телосложение нет нужды, ведь небрежная майка, которую она неосмотрительно надела накануне вечером, просвечивает всё, что только можно себе представить. Очевидно, если тебе не повезло работать на Тони Старка, в состоянии полной боевой готовности необходимо пребывать примерно каждую минуту своей жизни. Пеппер заливается пунцовым румянцем и скрещивает руки на груди, будто бы это в состоянии защитить её от посягательств со стороны босса. Улыбка Тони становится шире._

_— Я… немного задремала на диване. Увидимся в офисе, — Пеппер поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и чувствует, что сгорает от унижения. И о чём она только думала?_

_— Даже не выпьешь со мной кофе, Поттс? — бросает Тони ей вслед, пока она пробирается к ближайшему выходу, — моё сердце разбито!_

Может, сегодня всё пройдёт не так уж и плохо. Она подняла Морган с постели, успешно накормила её завтраком и умыла, а после без сучка и без задоринки отвезла дочку в школу — к счастью, без единого упоминания Тони. Обычно он является темой каждого их разговора. Морган сейчас непросто. Да, Пеппер должна брать это в расчёт. Возможно, ей стоит даже ощутить краткий укол вины, что Морган не упомянула сегодня Тони, но едва ли Пеппер сдюжит очередную порцию слёз — своих, дочки, не имеет значения. В любом случае, Морган вспомнит о Тони за ужином. Она всегда так делает.

Это утро Пеппер посвящает работе — утверждению проектных планов, пересмотру бюджетов — в общем, обычной рутине, что должна помочь Stark Industries удержать свои уверенно-лидирующие позиции. Конечно, в расписании Пеппер на сегодня не запланировано встреч, кроме звонка по видео-связи во второй половине дня. Встреч в её календаре не намечается, к слову, ни на этой неделе, ни в этом месяце, ни, наверно, даже в этом году. Как ни странно, совет директоров с бесконечным пониманием отнёсся к её «тяжелейшей утрате», хотя у Пеппер и есть такое чувство, что доброта эта на деле являет собой лишь редкостный образчик показного радушия, что не очень-то и ловко скрашивает череду закулисных интриг, что, как Пеппер знает, имеют место сейчас, пока её нет в офисе на рабочем месте. Они любезно упросили её взять столько времени, сколько ей на то потребуется, будто в перспективе это непременно приведет к решению выйти в отставку. Пеппер не сомневается, что совет директоров подумывает оставить её не у дел, но у неё нет ни малейших сил вести эту войну.

Она снова на кухне, глядит безо всякого выражения в их заполненный продуктами холодильник. Время — около часа дня, и перед важным звонком не помешает пообедать, только вот аппетита особо и нет. Пеппер со вздохом хватает нарезанную ломтиками индейку и сыр и бросает их на барную стойку. Так же небрежно она добавляет им в компанию пару листов салата и помидор.

Приготовив сэндвич, Пеппер берет нож, чтобы разрезать его по диагонали на треугольники, с удивлением осознавая, что готовит его для себя. Не для Тони.

_— Поттс, — драматично стонет Тони из гостиной, — Поттс, я гооооолоден._

_— Так приготовь себе поесть, — бормочет Пеппер, пробегая пальцами по клавиатуре ноутбука, и улыбается уголками губ, ощутив внутри себя лёгкий пинок. Протянув руку, она успокаивающе проводит рукой по животу, чувствуя ещё, посильнее, удар по ладони, — твоя дочурка меня избивает._

_— Вероятно, потому что чует, как ты пытаешься заморить её старика голодом ещё до её рождения, — Тони прислоняется к дверному проему кухни, скрестив руки на груди с самым серьёзным выражением лица, — я всё равно не справлюсь, ты же знаешь._

_— Вот как? — Пеппер нажимает кнопку «отправить» и убирает ноутбук в сторону, — ты себя недооцениваешь. Исследователи утверждают, что взрослая мужская особь вида «человек» вполне в состоянии обеспечить себя пропитанием, особенно если находится на грани жизни и смерти._

_Тони целует Пеппер в щёку, и она ощущает, как его бородка мягко царапает ей кожу._

_— Я так обессилен… — бормочет он._

_Пеппер смеется, поднимая руку, чтобы провести пальцами по его седеющим волосам, прикрывая глаза, и склоняется к Тони головой._

_— К тому же, всегда вкуснее, когда готовит кто-то другой, — Тони нежно поворачивает голову Пеппер, чтобы поцеловать её как следует, — мне что, сказать «пожалуйста»?_

_Пеппер мычит, обдумывая его просьбу._

_— Да, определенно._

_Тони вздыхает, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, и Пеппер знает, что сейчас случится — да, эти его щенячьи глазки._

_— Пожааалуйста, Пеп! Я умираю от голода!_

_Она снова улыбается, гадая, перестанет ли когда-нибудь Тони Старк смешить её, даже не имея такого изначального намерения._

_— Хорошо, хорошо, — Пеппер поднимается со стула, оставив ноутбук позади и потащив Тони за собой на кухню, — но ты мне поможешь._

_— Не помню, чтобы это было частью моей просьбы, — ворчит Тони, доставая хлеб, — не забудь разрезать его на треугольники._

На ужин — спагетти с фрикадельками. Снова. Пеппер знает, что подобная комбинация уже имела место быть на этой неделе. Может, во вторник? Но это максимально не энергозатратно, а Пеппер сейчас совершенно не в настроении бросаться на амбразуру кулинарного подвига. Морган не жалуется, она обожает макароны так же сильно, как и её отец. Обожал. Если Тони доходил до такой стадии отчаяния, когда не было другого выхода, кроме как собственноручно готовить себе еду, он готовил миску макарон, вне зависимости от времени на часах. Пеппер однажды обнаружила его за тарелкой разноцветных ротини, когда он проснулся часа в четыре утра, чтобы сменить Морган подгузник.

— Можно нам десерт? — спрашивает Морган, вытирая последнюю тарелку — эту работу она всегда выполняла в паре с отцом. Тони время от времени направлял в её сторону струю брызг, и Морган заливисто хохотала. Когда Пеппер, вооруженная шваброй, принималась его отчитывать, Тони невинно хлопал ресницами и утверждал, что перед сном Морган не помешает умыться, так что он избавляет Пеппер от необходимости тратить на это драгоценное время.

Пеппер мягко потирает мешки под глазами, не желая ничего, кроме как забиться в постель — даже если это означает проснуться несколько часов спустя от ощущения объятий мёртвого мужа — по крайней мере, сон дарует ей кратковременный покой. Тишину. Но Морган глядит на неё так умоляюще (точь-в-точь отец), что Пеппер просто не в состоянии ответить ей отказом.

— Думаю, у нас осталось немного мороженого, — задумчиво произносит она, забирая из рук Морган последнюю тарелку, — давай посмотрим.

Морган подбегает к холодильнику, распахивает нижнюю дверцу морозильной камеры, дрожа от дуновения холодного воздуха.

— Вот! — она держит в руках кадку с мороженым, сияя победной улыбкой, — мятный шоколад!

_— Тони, а тебе не стоит… поехать в больницу или что-то в этом роде? — он определенно истекает кровью, что оставила череду капель на полу его мастерской, несмотря на наличие какой-то тряпки, что Тони прижал к животу — банное полотенце, чтоб его! — полотенцу точно придется отправиться на помойку, или же пусть сам отмывает его от кровавых разводов._

_— Это просто царапина, милая, — сквозь зубы выдавливает Тони, сильнее прижимая полотенце к животу, — всё будет хорошо. Просто достань аптечку. Как насчет свидания после того, как мы приведём меня в порядок?_

_— Свидание? — слабо переспрашивает Пеппер, торопясь к аптечке, висящей на стене мастерской, и неуклюже берёт её в руки, — в больнице?_

_— Нет, не в больнице, — Тони усаживается на ближайший верстак и отодвигает полотенце. Надо отметить, что движения его достаточно проворны для того, кто, предположительно, истекает кровью. Пеппер тошнит. Она никогда не отличалась способностью стоически выносить вид чьих-либо ранений, и отношения с Железным Человеком уж точно не изменили ситуацию в лучшую сторону. Но обычно он возвращается домой лишь покрытый синяками, ведь верная броня принимает на себя большую часть повреждений. Сегодня вечером в районе живота — одна сплошная вмятина покореженного металла — Пеппер понятия не имеет, как Тони вообще умудрился добраться до мастерской и не распластался где-нибудь по пути._

_Собравшись с силами, она садится напротив него и заставляет себя взглянуть на его живот. Рана неглубока, стоит это признать. Больше царапины, но всё же. Пеппер моргает, не веря своим глазам._

_— Я же говорил тебе, — сквозь зубы ухмыляется Тони, возясь с замками аптечки гораздо проворнее и куда более твёрдыми руками, нежели её собственные, — это и правда царапина. Костюм принял на себя основной удар, — Тони хватает флакон с антибактериальным спреем и протягивает Пеппер, — ладно, это твоя любимая часть. Если хочешь, буду вопить, как младенец._

_Пеппер никак не может взять под контроль дрожь, глядя сверху вниз на свои подрагивающие пальцы. Внезапно руки Тони обнимают её, и она ощущает тепло его мозолистых пальцев на тыльной стороне своей ладони._

_— Пеп, милая, — подавшись вперед, он нежно целует её в щеку, — я действительно в порядке. Бывало и похуже._

_— Всё это немного перебор, — шепчет Пеппер, озвучивая мысль, которую она изо всех сил старалась отгонять в дальний угол своего сознания с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, — я схожу с ума от стресса, Тони. Всякий раз, как ты уходишь, я боюсь, что ты не вернёшься._

_Пальцы Тони на мгновение сжимаются между её пальцами, а затем он подносит её правую руку к своим губам._

_— Даю тебе честное слово, Пеппер Поттс. Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься._

_Пеппер вздыхает, искренне желая ему верить, но ущерб, нанесенный его костюму сегодня вечером, говорит, нет, просто вопит ей об обратном. Однажды ему повезет чуть меньше. Но сегодня он здесь, он жив, и она чувствует тепло его дыхания на своей коже._

_— Я и правда буду как новенький, если только ты не позволишь мне откинуть копыта от заражения крови, — Тони опускает её руку и с усмешкой протягивает бутылку, — делай всё, что в твоих силах, Поттс._

_Он морщится, когда она распыляет антисептик на его порез, корчится, когда она убирает лишнее и прижимает к нему кусок марли. Просто так, будто ничего особенного и не случилось — кроме в хлам испорченного костюма, разумеется. Тони поднимает Пеппер на ноги и бросает окровавленное полотенце на пол, проводя ногой по упавшим каплям крови._

_— Я, помнится, обещал тебе свидание, — говорит он, кивая в сторону одной из малышек Audi, — погнали._

_Тони держит Пеппер за руку, пока ведёт машину, беззаботно болтая с ней о её сегодняшнем рабочем дне, о встрече, которую Пеппер провела перед обедом, об опционах на акции и об инновационных идеях, что возникли у команды исследователей в результате их последних разработок. По мере того, как они удаляются от дома, Пеппер понемногу расслабляется, да и адреналин на пару с паникой малость отступают в сторону. Они въезжают в торговый центр по соседству с автострадой, и Пеппер приподнимает бровь, гадая, собирается ли Тони романтично отвести её в некую секретную мастерскую по созданию **того самого** медведя или, возможно, в тот магазин развлечений для взрослых под названием «Seduction», что пестрит неоновой вывеской в виде пухлых алеющих губ._

_— Я чую твои грязные мыслишки, Пеп, — ухмыляется Тони, открывая ей дверь, — нам туда._

_Он указывает на самый конец торговой площадки, на крохотную вывеску, выполненную в виде рожка мороженого, свисающего с прямоугольного навеса. Пеппер щурится в темноте, силясь прочесть название._

_— Мороженое у Ала, — озвучивает Тони, увлекая её за собой, — частенько захаживаю сюда с тех пор, как переехал. Душевное местечко. Что пожелаешь?_

_Каким-то неведомым образом Пеппер обнаруживает себя сидящей за столиком кафе-мороженого с огромным рожком в руке, с краёв которого угрожающе переваливается башня шариков мороженого с малиной и белым шоколадом. Разумеется, ей не съесть это нечто, прежде чем оно липким разноцветным ручейком потечёт у неё сквозь пальцы. Эта битва заранее проиграна. Тони, в свою очередь, уплетает мороженое с такой фантастической скоростью, что Пеппер всерьёз опасается, как бы не угодил он больницу с обморожением гортани._

_Поцелуй Тони на вкус словно сладкая мята._

_— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, кажется, впервые с момента их знакомства._

_— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо отзывается Пеппер. Может, в следующий раз она и себе закажет мятную шоколадную стружку._

Морган давно уже спит. В доме тихо, а входная дверь заперта на замок. Пеппер принимает душ и снимает макияж, что нанесла сегодня утром рефлекторно, по привычке. Осталось только лечь в постель и закрыть глаза. Завтра суббота — никакой работы, хотя она и может разок или два проверить электронную почту. Быть может, они с Морган отправятся в парк на прогулку с Роуди или Питером, если тот не предпочтёт провести день, окружившись учебниками. Или, возможно, удастся вытащить их обоих. Морган будет очень рада компании.

Пеппер выключает свет в ванной и входит в затемнённую шторами спальню. Она обходит шлёпанцы Тони у переднего края кровати, где он оставил их в своё последнее утро, прожитое в этом доме. Пеппер не может найти в себе силы убрать их куда-нибудь в шкаф, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выкинуть.

Вздохнув, она забирается под одеяло, чувствуя, как продавливается под её тяжестью матрас. Рука Пеппер хватается за подушку Тони, и она втягивает её в свои судорожные объятия, закрывая глаза. По-прежнему, хотя и ощутимо слабее по прошествии всех этих недель, отдаёт **его** одеколоном. Однажды Пеппер придется постирать и убрать в шкаф его наволочку. Однажды.

_— Отдай мне одеяло, — ворчит Пеппер, хватая уголок мягкого пледа и притягивая его к себе._

_— Эй, у тебя достаточно! — негодует Тони, перекатываясь на бок, чтобы возмущенно заглянуть ей в глаза._

_— Тони, если ты и дальше будешь перетягивать на себя всё **наше** одеяло, я перееду в другую комнату, — тон Пеппер максимально серьёзен, и Тони вынужденно капитулирует. Это их первая ночь в недавно отстроенной заново Башне Старка. Последние пару часов они провели, инспектируя помещения, так что теперь кровать была их главным приоритетом. Пижама осталась где-то в коробках, может, в кладовке — слишком далеко, чтобы пойти туда и забрать — и чёрта с два она проведёт свою первую ночь в их новой старой спальне промёрзшей до костей._

_— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как ранить мои чувства, — бормочет Тони, поглаживая её волосы и обнимая руками за плечи, — и ты не оставляешь мне выбора, кроме как хвататься за тебя всю ночь, словно утопающий за соломинку, раз уж ты так стремишься спародировать постельного клопа в своём стремлении урвать лишний кусочек одеяла._

_Пеппер смеется, наугад целуя Тони в подбородок._

_— Есть вещи и пострашнее в этом мире._

_Тони на мгновение молчит, и Пеппер уже сожалеет о сказанном. Она знает, что он думает о занесённом кулаке Говарда Старка, об Афганистане, о предательстве Обадайи, об Экспо, о стремительном падении через безжизненное пространство космоса, когда лёгкие отчаянно жаждут воздуха, о пришельцах и смерти, о толпе людей и пробирающем до костей одиночестве._

_— Да, это так, — его руки сильнее сжимают её в объятиях, — люблю тебя. Спокойной ночи, Пеппер._

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.


End file.
